hoeypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bug Alley (album)
Bug Alley is a Gary Hoey album released in 1996. Overview Arguably one of Hoey's finest recordings, Bug Alley was named after a Volkswagen-specializing repair garage where he rented a room to write the album. It was produced and engineered by veteran rock producer Roy Thomas Baker, notable for having worked with classic rock acts such as Queen, Foreigner, Journey, The Cars, and one of Hoey's idols, Ozzy Osbourne. The album contained Hoey's biggest radio hit based on an original composition in "Peace Pipe", as opposed to the various covers that have crossed over. "Wipeout" had been previously released on the M.O.M.: Music For Our Mother Ocean compilation album, in its usual edited form. The hidden bonus track on Bug Alley is the full-length version. The album features guest guitarists Brian Setzer of Stray Cats and Brian Setzer Orchestra fame on the title track, and Donavon Frankenreiter of Sunchild, and his own successful solo career, on the hidden cover of "Wipeout". The album marked a series of firsts for the guitarist: * It was Hoey's first - and thus far only - album recorded with a producer other than himself and regular co-producer Dave Kaplan. * The album marked his debut as a vocalist, on two songs, "Black Magic Woman" and "Gotta Serve Somebody". Both are cover songs, as despite the fact that Hoey claims he was experimenting writing lyrics by this point, he felt more comfortable making his debut with covers. The disc was recorded at Baker's RTB Studios in Lake Havasu, Arizona. It is dedicated to the loving memory of David Joncas. Artwork The cover for Bug Alley was composed by Walberg Design. Gary sez The album was recorded in Lake Havasu, Arizona in 120-degree weather. The sun visor on my car melted one day in the scorching heat. The title ''Bug Alley was the name of an auto repair garage where I rented a room to write the album. It’s also where I first hung with Brian Setzer.'' Track listing # "Desire" 3:18 # "Tribal War Babies" 4:35 # "Black Magic Woman" 6:22 # "Yeah" 3:53 # "Bug Alley" 3:32 # "Peace Pipe" 5:08 # "Gotta Serve Somebody" 4:44 # "Karma Climb" 5:25 # "Mustache Muchacho" 4:18 # "Coasting" 5:21 # "The Green Room" 4:19 # "Wipeout" 4:21 (hidden track on all editions) Total time: 55:40 Japanese edition bonus tracks These tracks appear as the twelfth and thirteenth tracks, before the hidden track. * "Tele Like It Is" 4:43 * "Psycho Surfer" 3:35 Total time (Japanese edition): 63:50 All songs written by Gary Hoey, except: * "Desire" based on "Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring" composed by Johann Sebastian Bach, arranged by Hoey * "Black Magic Woman" written by Peter Green * "Gotta Serve Somebody" written by Bob Dylan * "Mustache Muchacho" written by Gary Hoey and Tony Franklin * "Wipeout" written by Bob Berryhill, Pat Connolly, Jim Fuller and Ron Wilson Personnel * Gary Hoey - guitars, vocals * Tony Franklin - bass * Gregg Bissonnette - drums and percussion (except "Wipeout") * Brian Setzer - guitar on "Bug Alley" * Donovan Frankenreiter - guitar on "Wipeout" * Myron Grombacher - drums on "Wipeout" * Roy Thomas Baker - producer, engineer, mixer * Dave Kaplan - executive producer * Brad Haehnel - additional engineering on "Bug Alley" See also * Gary Hoey's Discography